


一个春天与猫薄荷

by nuoyu2014



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 猫猫车。两只嗑猫薄荷嗑high了的猫猫来了一发。有倒刺。非常短。





	一个春天与猫薄荷

Mikele回到家的时候，Florent并没有像往常那样等在客厅里。意大利人有点意外，橘色的猫耳探出乱蓬蓬的金发，不自觉地抖动两下，尾巴卷出困惑的弧度。  
很快，来自猫咪的灵敏听觉让他注意到了来自卧室的异样声响。他的鼻尖耸了耸，空气中隐约有甜香诱人的气味浮游。  
他似乎知道了什么。  
Mikele没有急于下结论。他把背上的吉他包横放在了茶几上，换了拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地走进了卧室。卧室的门没有关严，当金发的意大利人把门完全推开之后，浓郁的气味立刻捕获了他的嗅觉。  
果然，是猫薄荷。  
Florent显然已经陷在这植物构织的愉悦之中了。平日里打理整齐的半长棕发散乱下来，贴着面颊微微打着卷。大男孩的身体在床上团成了一团，像猫似的不断滚动，伸展四肢，又团回初时的样子。床上散落着碾碎的植物叶片，大概是一点残余。而床头柜的小玻璃瓶里还剩了几片，看起来还保持着新鲜的样子。  
没办法，没有哪只猫咪能逃得过猫薄荷的诱惑，而Mikele也不打算抵抗这个。工作之余，他们都需要找点乐子。  
Mikele蹬掉拖鞋，像只猫科动物似的，手脚并用地爬上了床。他挨着Florent侧躺下来，亲了亲男孩的脸，尾巴也自动找到了Florent的尾巴，贴上去挨挨蹭蹭。  
Mikele的气息入侵了一方空间，Florent便从猫薄荷的蛊惑里多少挣脱了出来。他额头上略见了细汗，惬意地伸了个懒腰，顺势搂住了Mikele的腰。尽管吸猫薄荷的犯罪现场都还没打扫，但Florent看起来并不怎么担心这个问题。他仍旧用那对甜蜜的棕色眼睛望着Mikele，覆着黑色绒毛的耳朵不安分地转了转。  
“欢迎回来。”  
他的口吻倒是轻松，仿佛只是谈论晴朗的天气。  
Mikele咬了咬恋人的鼻尖，推着Florent的胸膛，赌气似的翻身骑了上去。他舔了舔嘴唇，漂亮的小尖牙贴着下唇展示出来，毫不掩饰接下来即将进行的恶作剧。正当Florent握住他的一只手腕，像是要问什么的时候，Mikele轻轻地笑了出来。  
那是一声再暧昧不过的笑了。与其说是全然的笑容，不如说是混杂着呻吟的一声急喘，语调像他的尾巴那样高高扬起，刻意显露出引诱的意味。金发的大猫咪还没有卸妆，于是眼角飞扬的金箔也随着笑容而显得更加耀眼，像阳光下的七彩泡沫，或是被和暖春风托起的柳枝与水波。  
“春天到了，Flow。”  
他刻意这样称呼Florent，法国男孩便不自觉地哽住了。Mikele的手仍然扶在恋人的胸口，但双腿却发力支撑起了身体，臀部变悬空，只若即若离地贴住了对方的下腹。接着，调皮的猫咪便摆起胯来，嘴上还哼着不知名的曲调，像是跳一场即兴的艳舞。  
要命的是，Mikele正以鼠蹊隐秘地磨蹭着Florent的阴茎。黑猫的身体本就因猫薄荷的刺激而格外敏感，而此刻年长的恋人正以最热情的方式试图逗引起他的欲望，并甜蜜地露出挑衅般的微笑。Florent能感觉到自己的性器逐渐硬挺，隔着裤子顶出明显的弧度。他几乎就要伸手将Mikele拉下来接吻，但又怀着某种莫名的期待，继续忍耐了下去。  
Mikele当然也感觉到了。温热的器官贴住了他的腿根，却让他觉得像是挨了烫，两腿都发软起来。而Florent喉结的滑动更是明晃晃地映进眼睛里，令他无处可逃。但Mikele可不是那些温顺到怯懦的家猫，作为一只来自意大利的坏猫咪，他更愿意邀请恋人共赴一场狂欢。  
于是，他稍微跪坐起来，在Florent的眼皮底下开始解自己的腰带。  
大串的金属星星挂饰被摘了下来，抽出的皮带索性扔到地上，砸出沉重的声响。Mikele自己都被那动静吓了一跳，尾巴不自觉地拍着Florent的腿。现在，他的低腰牛仔裤再也遮不住紧窄的臀部，滑到了大腿根部，黑色内裤半褪下去，同样勃起的阴茎稍微顶开了边缘。  
更过分的还在后面。  
Mikele稍微俯下身去，颈子上的几条金属挂饰便琳琅地垂下来，银质的Logo几乎贴住了Florent的嘴唇。他伸出手，握住了装有猫薄荷的小瓶。软木质地的塞子被拔了出来，Mikele用手指捻起一片草叶，用嘴唇抿住，又坐直了，低头冲Florent含混地叫了一声。  
“……喵？”  
Florent怀疑自己的每一根血管都已经随着欲望的勃发而爆裂开来。他捏住了Mikele的肩膀，近乎粗暴地将恋人压在了身下，低头亲吻上去。猫薄荷被顶到两人鼻尖相贴的位置，而大男孩则专注地啃咬Mikele的下唇，又捉住恋人探出的舌尖，吮吸舔舐起来。  
Mikele从不知道，Florent是会被猫薄荷刺激得更加兴奋的类型。但他看起来倒不太在意。尽管Florent捏得他两肩发痛，可他倒是很配合，脚踵交替踩着裤脚，将碍事的衣物蹬下了床，内裤也被他的手指勾扯着脱了下去。他的上身固然还套着长袖衬衫，可下边已经一丝不挂了。袜子也被蹭了下去，白皙的足弓绷起，脚趾用力地蜷缩起来，不住磨蹭着床单。  
同样混有猫科血统，Mikele自然无法对猫薄荷免疫。他的脸上很快泛起漂亮的潮红，手指迫不及待地搭上Florent的腰，抚摸睡裤下明显的形状。  
“Flo，Flo……”  
他半个多余的字都不必说，Flo已经急躁地扯低了睡裤，贴着他的大腿磨蹭起来了。于是Mikele眨了眨眼睛，又笑了一声。  
“进来，快点……”  
Florent抱起Mikele的腰，进入了他的身体。  
Mikele热极了。猫薄荷使得他的体腔比平时更加温暖，季节的影响使甬道分泌出湿滑的液体。尽管Florent的动作算得上粗暴，可Mikele只是因撑得太满而呻吟了一声，却没有感受到过分的疼痛。  
Florent在他的引诱下，固然无比渴望得到Mikele，可Mikele又何尝没有对他年轻的恋人产生渴望呢？湿热的穴腔立刻紧紧地夹住了侵犯的异物，肠肉蠕动着，不住吮吸起来。Mikele的舌头更加大胆地舔舐起Florent的口腔，逗弄着对方的舌尖。他的手臂牢牢地搂住了Florent的颈子，格外依恋地摩挲着对方背部的肌肉。  
Florent几乎将Mikele的半身都托了起来。法国青年如今已经有力气将他的恋人安稳地抱在怀里，Mikele的双腿挂在他的肘弯里，腰部与多半的背部都悬空起来，只能依靠肩膀支持身体。这样的姿势似乎逗得金发的猫咪更加兴奋，胡乱摆动腰部，想把他吞得更深，却带动着全部身体都扭摆起来。  
他们仍然在接吻，猫薄荷在嘴唇间被碾磨成残碎的草屑，两人便一齐伸出舌尖，彼此舔吻起来，如真正的猫咪一般亲昵磨蹭。Florent不断贴着前列腺顶进深处，便惹得Mikele大声地喘息起来，即使声音因植物的刺激而显得绵软、慵懒，却仍然夹杂着诱人的呻吟，直白地昭示着恋人带给他何等深入骨髓的欢愉。

尽管呼吸已经被快感冲撞得无比破碎，可Mikele似乎还远没到认输的地步。他的舌尖粘着一小块草叶的碎屑舔上Florent的鼻尖，软声软气地冲他的男朋友发号施令，破碎的音节混着嘴唇分开时牵拉出的银丝，黏连成羞耻的短句。尾巴自尾椎向上缠过Florent的大腿，橘色的绒毛不时贴着穴口蹭来蹭去，被后穴里挤出的泡沫沾湿，又不满地拍打着青年的大腿外侧。  
Florent的脸简直烫得不行。Mikele的呻吟一直往他耳朵里钻，年长的情人缠着他要深一点、重一点，要他多蹭蹭自己的敏感点，叫着要被他操射。猫薄荷与Mikele的气味逐渐混杂，更加粗暴的念头在他脑海中盘旋不去。  
而Mikele大概是看出来了。他突然结束了近乎撒娇的亲亲蹭蹭，短暂地安静了几秒，仰起脸舔了舔黑猫的耳朵。  
Florent便再也无法克制自己。他短暂地抽离了Mikele的身体，半强迫地将年长的恋人翻了过来。他把Mikele的肩膀压得很低，金发的猫咪便不得不翘高屁股，贴住他的下腹。  
Mikele似乎也意识到了什么。但他并没有任何抗拒的念头，只是半转过身，指尖抚过恋人颌边的胡须，又顺着半长的棕发卷了几个卷，将一个褪尽情欲的吻印在了对方的唇上。

接下来的交合或许更接近于猫科动物之间的交配与征服。  
Mikele的安抚反倒彻底激发了Florent来自动物本能的凶性。他缓慢地俯下身，舔吻着Mikele苍白的后颈。那里的皮肤被男人脖子上的饰物磨得发红，Florent用牙齿蹭开繁琐的链饰，咬住了细嫩的皮肉。  
Mikele颤栗着瘫软下来。阴茎重新回到他灼热的肠道，更加发狠地冲撞起来。他终于没有力气向Florent展示野性的风情，而只能瘫软着接受对方的侵犯。男友的双手卷起了他身上的衬衫，腹部与胸口都暴露在早春微凉的空气中。只消稍加抚弄，乳尖便在生着茧的指尖把玩下充血挺立。  
他羞赧于身体的裸露，又为Florent带来的快感而发狂。  
随着欲望的不断深入，Florent的行为愈发像一只猫了。他的牙齿不断研磨着Mikele后颈处的皮肉，皮肤表面被吮出了淤红，印着深浅不一的齿痕。Florent是如此迷恋着情人的身体，迷恋着情人向他交出的控制权，迷恋着Mikele出于全然的信任而甘愿将要害交于他的齿尖之下。  
他的一只手握住Mikele的手腕，隔着条纹腕巾握紧对方腕骨，柔软的织物此刻如同爱欲的镣铐，将Mikele的双手牢牢束缚于头顶。年长的男人不停抓挠着床单，脚趾蜷缩又平复，肛口紧紧含着青年的阴茎，而尾巴则温顺地低垂，显露出近似母兽的性意味。  
由于身量稍高，Florent只消稍一抬头，就能含住Mikele的耳尖。橘色与白色绒毛杂生的猫耳被他反复舔舐，舌尖不断触碰敏感又脆弱的耳根。随着舔吻愈发色情，小巧可爱的耳尖在他口腔内不断抖动。  
Mikele完全被恋人填满了，无论是身体、欲望，亦或是灵魂的渴求，都完全得到了满足。灵与肉的快感与他的血液一同奔流，甚至自每一次呼吸间漫溢出来，氤氲成比猫薄荷更醉人百倍的气息。  
更过分的是，由于欲望渐炽，他感到体内硬物逐渐蓬起倒刺。相较于猫咪倒刺所带来的痛苦记忆，Florent的性器给他带来的知觉却混杂着欢愉与痛苦，令人不安，又刺激着他的神经过度兴奋。敏感的肠肉被半硬的刺反复划过，不断传来酥麻的触感。肠壁缩紧，包裹着对方的阴茎，也在他脑海中清晰地描绘出Florent是怎样打开自己的身体，而倒刺又是怎样将激起更多的渴望。  
“再快一点，Flo，再快一点……”  
Mikele的眼角终于染上湿痕。他的眼底泛起迷蒙的轻雾，暧昧的绯色沿眼周晕开，夸张的妆容描摹出泪痕的线条，可看在Florent的眼里，只觉得他更加诱人。

或许是猫薄荷太过强效，两只猫咪完全被过分强烈的快感所虏获了。他们晕头转向地做爱，如同漂浮在云间，唇齿触碰时不小心交换了太多的亲吻，Florent不断顶进最深的地方，而Mikele激烈地扭腰回应，呻吟迷乱得像涂坏的油画。过高的体温随同心跳在两人肌肤相贴的部位传递，两条尾巴不断勾缠、磨蹭，为交欢点缀以更丰盛的欢愉。  
Mikele先射了出来。他被高潮折磨得几乎昏了过去，精液溅射在腹部与床单之间，身体立刻软绵绵地趴卧在床上，任凭Florent怎么哄骗也不肯再扭动他的腰胯，只是软在恋人身下，由着对方在不应期里继续进出。下腹被绵延的快感纠缠得无比酸胀，他把整张脸都埋进枕头里，也无法阻止自己嘴边溢出甜蜜的呻吟。  
而Florent没舍得太过为难金发的猫咪。他搂着Mikele的腰腹，全身压在男人的身上又冲撞一阵，便任由射精的冲动控制行动，射在了Mikele的体内。  
空气中逐渐散发开浅浅的腥膻气味，Mikele不情不愿地甩了甩尾巴，转过头给了Florent一个响亮的吻。虽然这次做得有些过分，不过这又能怪谁呢？  
都怪这该死的猫薄荷。


End file.
